Sirens
by iroha56
Summary: The raven haired man lifted his arm, reaching out for his partner with a low, painful moan. He touched the cheek and noticed the blood leaking out of the three already existing scars. His movements froze as he saw no respond. His eyes began to overflow with liquid as he felt no heat coming off the still body of his partner. SasuNaru NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: The raven haired man lifted his arm, reaching out for his partner with a low, painful moan. He touched the cheek and noticed the blood leaking out of the three already existing scars.  
His movements froze as he saw no respond.  
His eyes began to overflow with liquid as he felt no heat coming off the still body of his partner.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…..**

**Warnings: Major character death, violence, insanity, a little bit of gore and yaoi (BoyxBoy)**

**Authors note:  
This is not a happy fanfic. So.. I'm sorry if you were looking fun happy sunshine xD **

The sirens were deafening.

The pain was killing.

It was hard to breath.

It was impossible to see through the shattered windows.

The raven haired man grunted in pain as he opened his eyes. His head was pounding and his whole body ached with unimaginable pain. He felt blood trickle down his cheek and neck. When the headlights of an unknown source shone into the car, the man finally came back to his senses.  
And it all came back in a flash.  
The argue he had with his partner. The way he didn't see the deer running on the road. The rolling of the car which eventually ended with a loud crash upside down. And then nothing.

Sasuke's eyes widened. With a lot of effort he managed to turn his head to the passenger seat. A white hot pain shot through his neck and he knew that he shouldn't move his head too much anymore. His heart seemed to stop at the sight that had caught his eyes.

_No._

Bruises and cuts covered his arms. His right arm seemed to stick out in a weird way. His eyes were shut. Blood was seeping out of a big wound that hid underneath the blonde hair of his partner.

_Please._

The raven haired man lifted his arm, reaching out for his partner with a low, painful moan. He touched the cheek and noticed the blood leaking out of the three already existing scars.  
His movements froze as he saw no respond.  
His eyes began to overflow with liquid as he felt no heat coming off the still body of his partner.

_You can't.._

He didn't notice the shouts and screams outside. He didn't notice the car door being pulled out of the crashed car. He didn't even seem to notice when the medics asked him questions in a hurried manner, or when they tugged at his shoulder without causing more pain.  
No, he had only eyes for his motionless partner. He didn't care about anything else at that very moment.

It was when the medics tried to carefully pull him out of the car, that he began to whimper, then utter some words that no one could understand, not even himself, and then he just screamed. Screamed until the blackness took him into a dark void. And the last thing the thought:

_"Naruto…"_

Several weeks later, Sasuke was finally released out of the hospital. He was healthy on a physical level, but his mental state was a mess. He used to be a man of status. A man with a passion and a goal in life. He was a man when he still had _him_.

The raven haired man arrived in his empty house which seemed way too big for only himself. He imagined a young man with blonde spiky hair rushing down the stairs and dashing towards him before throwing himself into the raven's arms, uttering words of welcome.

The corners of Sasuke's mouth moved upwards slightly at his own imagination and he closed the door.

_I'm home._

He pulled off his coat and hung it where he would hang it normally. He kicked off his shoes and walked into the living room.  
It was then that he broke down all over again. Sasuke sank to his knees and cried, howled and yelled for his partner to come back to him. He smashed a nearby picture on the ground, not minding the glass shattering. He could only focus on the smile the blond man had in this picture.

_His smile._

The smile that this blonde man had was the only thing that could ever held the Uchiha standing. And it did at this very moment. The tears had stopped falling and he stood up. With one last glance at the picture, he picked it up, folded it and put it in his wallet.  
After that, he walked slowly to the bedroom, his bed looking too big for just him but he fell onto it anyway. He didn't bother taking off his clothes, his mind could only focus on one thing, one person in particular.

_Naruto._

Sasuke felt his eyes close slowly and he drifted off into a sleep filled with dreams and nightmares of his partner that he would gladly not remember the next day.

-

A few weeks had passed and Sasuke's mental state had worsened. He barely left his house, almost never ate, and didn't take care of his personal hygiene.  
But on this particular day, Sasuke arose from his bed, headed towards the shower and turned it off. He pulled off the boxers he was wearing and tossed in into a corner.  
After checking the heat, but barely caring for it, he stepped under the rushing water. He closed his eyes and let his tears flow again.

After a long shower, he managed to drag himself back to the bedroom and get dressed in his most good looking clothes. He took care of his hair and looked at himself in the mirror. Sasuke quickly looked away again, not wanting to see the skeletal face that was staring back at him.  
He walked out of the house and onto the street after locking his door.  
Today, he would go to the diner where he met him, where they had their first kiss and where he proposed a few years later.

The raven haired man arrived at the place he wanted to be and walked in. His eyes were fixated on the ground, not yet wanting to meet with the memories he had made there with his partner.  
He walked towards the table they had always taken their seat on, but before he was able to reach that table, he bumped into something. Or rather, someone.  
Sasuke fell to the ground, as well as the person he had walked into. He heard a soft grunt and Sasuke finally lifted his head.

_Blue.  
_  
His eyes met ocean blue ones.

He noticed the blonde, spiky hair.

He saw three scars on each cheek.

He was blinded by a smile brighter than the sun.

And all he could think about, was only one thing. One word circling through his mind.

_"Naruto…"_

**See, told you guys it'll be sad..**

**Please review! That'll help me out a lot with motivation! I'll try to update this story tomorrow..**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: The raven haired man lifted his arm, reaching out for his partner with a low, painful moan. He touched the cheek and noticed the blood leaking out of the three already existing scars.  
His movements froze as he saw no respond.  
His eyes began to overflow with liquid as he felt no heat coming off the still body of his partner.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…..**

**Warnings: Major character death, violence, insanity, a little bit of gore and yaoi (BoyxBoy)**

**Authors note: Sorry for the delay but.. here it is! The second chapter of Sirens. Enjoy reading!**__

_Blue.  
_  
_His eyes met ocean blue ones._

_He noticed the blonde, spiky hair._

_He saw three scars on each cheek._

_He was blinded by a smile brighter than the sun._

_And all he could think about, was only one thing. One word circling through his mind._

_"Naruto…"_

The blonde man, who looked exactly like his passed partner, rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and the smile he threw the other man was blinding. He had opened his mouth to speak, but Sasuke had already muttered a word of apology.

"Sorry.."

"Aah, no problem at all, sir!" The blonde stood up and offered his hand to help the raven back up to his feet. "It didn't hurt at all! Are you hurt or anything? Should I call a doctor? Hello? Sir?"

The blonde waved one hand before Sasuke's eyes which were staring intensely at the blonde man. It couldn't be true. His partner was dead, right? Didn't they say that to him when he woke up for a moment back in the hospital before he had drifted back into a nightmare filled sleep? It was so confusing, devastating even when Sasuke thought of the possibility that this was all just a dream and that he would wake up soon and find out that his partner was dead instead of sheepishly smiling like the man in front of him was doing at this very moment.

Sasuke blinked a few times and seemed to refocus his thoughts back to the blonde man.

"I….I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to.. Run into you like that, I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. Now, if you'd excuse me-"

Sasuke had turned to walk away from the blonde man that was confusing him so, but was stopped as tan fingers gripped his wrist. He stopped and turned his head slightly.

"You uhm.. You said my name just now. I was wondering, do I know you or something? You seem kinda familiar but…" The blonde's words drifted off when he got the chance to look directly into the raven man's eyes. And the blonde his own eyes seem to widen a bit at what they saw. Sadness, darkness, loneliness.

"Hey.. Are you alright?"

Sasuke only managed to shook his head as he noticed the world spinning around him dangerously. He swayed on his feet and fell forward, right into the blonde man's arms.  
Right before the darkness took over completely, he heard the blonde man say something:

"Hey, wake up! S-Sasuke.."

_Beep_

He couldn't open his eyes.

_Beep_

What an annoying dream. Why couldn't he move?

_Beep_

"Sasuke…"

Who's voice was that? And why can't I open my eyes to see him? Shit.. This is really.. Annoying. I should really wake up soon.

_Beep_

"Sasuke…Wake up.."

Yeah, I'm trying, asshole.

With a loud gasp, Sasuke sat up straight. What a horrible dream he had. Sasuke looked around and found that he was in a familiar place. It was his partner's old apartment, before he had moved in with Sasuke after their wedding. He remembered his partner being happy, but also sad to leave the apartment, which held so many good and bad memories, behind. But both had been glad to be together more than they had before, to share a place and belongings. It had meant so much for both of them and they had let each other know on the first night they slept in the new house. Needless to say, they tried the new king-size bed that same night for the first time, both finding it satisfying on more than one ground.

"I see you woke up!"

A cheerful voice startled Sasuke. He turned around and saw the blonde haired man walking out of what was presumably the kitchen. The man leaned against the doorpost and grinned his bright grin, studying Sasuke's movements as said man stood up and slowly made his way towards Naruto with careful and held back movements.

"You don't have to be shy or anything" the blonde shrugged. "Ah, and before you go yelling weird things, I didn't steal your shit, didn't touch you in weird places or drooled over your almost perfect face" The blonde man snickered and that sound alone made Sasuke feel more at ease. God, how he had missed that light chuckle. He felt his emotions flood back to him and the blonde man was beside him in merely a moment.

"Hey, I didn't mean anything by that. I'm sorry if I scared you or anything." The man put an arm over Sasuke's shoulders and pulled him in for a rather awkward hug. Sasuke tensed up at first, panicking, but when he felt the steady heartbeat, and the rise and fall of the man's chest, he relaxed and closed his eyes. He felt his emotion pour out of his eyes, but he didn't care as he breathed in the man's smell. The blonde said nothing, he just held Sasuke without moving. He figured that would get him to calm down.

After almost half an hour of silence, they had moved to the couch and were conversing over the happenings at the restaurant.

"Ah, by the way! I haven't properly introduced myself!" The blonde man smiled brightly and grabbed one of Sasuke's hands, shook it with his firm but nice grip.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Nice to meet'cha!"

Sasuke merely nodded, he had expected the blonde man to say this. He introduced himself as well and thanked the man properly for his help and his care. Sasuke stood up and made towards the front door, but found himself being stopped again with the hand of the blonde on his wrist.  
Sasuke turned his head and looked into the ocean blue eyes that were staring deeply into his own.

"You know.. This might sound a little weird but.. I have the weird feeling I already know you, y'know? Like we've met years ago and were best friends or something. Do you have the same?"

The man looked hopeful into the onyx eyes, waiting for an answer. And all he got was a smile, it was all he needed and he let go of the raven's wrist, returning his smile in a way only he could. Expressing more emotions and thoughts than others could.

With a small nod, smile still on his face, Sasuke turned away from the man and exited the apartment. He breathed in deeply and started to walk towards his own house, the house he had shared with his partner. The events of just moments ago were still playing in his head like a music player stuck on replay. He remembered the smile of the man, his calming voice that seemed to rub away all of his problems, the smell that was dazzling, that had almost made him faint again. Sasuke touched his cheek where he had pressed the man's chest against it, remembering the steady breathing, the still beating heart.  
And that was when he thought of something. Something that seemed absolutely impossible and sounded ridiculous even to himself. But Sasuke knew it wasn't as weird of a thought as he knew others would think.

And so, Sasuke arrived home, opening his door with the keys after searching for it in his pockets. He turned on the lights for the first time since he had come home after he was allowed to leave the hospital. He looked around and… smiled.

He had another chance. Another chance of having his partner back into his life, his arms, his bed. Everything. And he would not mess it up.

Sasuke went straight to his bed, knowing that he would sleep better than he had the past few weeks. He stripped to only his boxers, not caring about anything else, the blonde man occupying his thoughts as he laid his head down onto the pillow. And he closed his eyes. He drifted off into a sleep. But not without dreaming..

_Beep_

"Sasuke"

_Beep_

"…"

_Beep_

_"Wake up"_

**So! Another chapter done! I started writhing today and I just couldn't stop even though I'm almost falling asleep.  
Please do keep in mind that this story is not a happy story, containing depression and all..  
But let me know what you think of this chapter/ story. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: The raven haired man lifted his arm, reaching out for his partner with a low, painful moan. He touched the cheek and noticed the blood leaking out of the three already existing scars.  
His movements froze as he saw no respond.  
His eyes began to overflow with liquid as he felt no heat coming off the still body of his partner.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…..**

**Warnings: Major character death, violence, insanity, a little bit of gore and yaoi (BoyxBoy)**

**Authors note: I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I was a little stuck for a while, trying to figure out a way to end this story(this is not the last chapter) and I finally know a fitting one.. Beware of plot-twists!  
Now, on to the story…  
**_  
He drifted off into a sleep. But not without dreaming.._

_Beep_

_"Sasuke"_

_Beep_

_"…"_

_Beep_

_"Wake up_

A few weeks had passed and Sasuke could describe himself as the happiest man on earth. He had his partner back and just a week ago, he had asked him on a date. The went to the restaurant where they had first met and had an enjoyable evening. At the end of the evening, Sasuke had walked Naruto home and they had talked for more than thirty minutes. After their talk came a long silence, neither boys knowing what to say. But it wasn't awkward, and before Sasuke knew it, the blonde man had pulled him gently by the collar of his shirt and kissed him.  
It had felt like heaven. Sasuke had closed his eyes, letting the sensation and the moment itself take over. He was happy. He knew he would be alright. He was given a second chance.

Today, Sasuke was to see him again. His blonde he felt so deeply for. A type of love he would never be able to describe. The raven man was smiling again, and it was all thanks to him, thanks to the only one to have ever made him smile.

As Sasuke was walking towards Naruto apartment, he heard a strange beeping that made him look up from the pavement he had been staring at. He looked around to find the source of the strange beeping, that had an unsettling feeling to it, but he couldn't find it. Sasuke tried to shrug it off as he walked further. Though the beeping didn't stop. It confused Sasuke and irritated him at the same time. He wanted the noise to stop and he pulled all his might into trying to drown the noise out. He grabbed his earbuds and put it in his phone. The raven searched a good number and played it. He could still hear the beeping vaguely, though, which pissed him off.

Gladly, he finally reached his partner's apartment and he pulled out his earbuds as he pushed on the doorbell. No response. Sasuke frowned and pushed it again. Again, no response. Sasuke felt his blood freeze memories of that night flashed through his mind. He began pounding on the door, shouting the man's name.

"Naruto! Open up! I know you're in there so, please! Open the door or I'll break through it!"

Still no answer.

Sasuke had enough and he decided to just break in. He stepped back a few and then stormed towards the door, his shoulder making hard contact with the wooden door. It didn't budge. A stinging sensation went through Sasuke's body, though it wasn't the pain in his shoulder that had caused it.  
He tried kicking the door down and after three times, he finally managed to kick the damn thing open. He hurried inside and searched the house.

"Naruto?!"

Sasuke ran into the kitchen. No sign of the blonde man.

_"Sasuke"_

Sasuke froze. He looked around, he could've sworn he heard his partner say his name. But where had it come from. As he thought of it, he also noticed the beeping sound had finally stopped, though that didn't make him feel better. He had to find him.

The raven searched the house and finally found the blonde man on the floor in the bedroom. He rushed towards him and shook him, noticing his partner wasn't breathing.

_"Wake up"_

Sasuke tried to ignore the memories, still flashing in his mind, as he tried to stabilize the blonde man. He muttered some words of encouragement as he pushed onto Naruto's chest, trying to get his heart to work again.

_"Please…"_

Just as Sasuke was beginning to lose his hope, Naruto suddenly sputtered back to life. He coughed and hacked as though he had been chocked to death.  
Sasuke let out a small sigh of relief before he tended to the blonde man.

"Naruto, what happened?" Sasuke wanted an explanation, to afraid he would lose him again, lose his second chance. But Naruto shook his head.

"I don't really remember" he said while still coughing a little, his eyes watery looking directly into Sasuke's onyx ones. "All I remember is that I wanted to change my shirt, since I spilled some juice on it and when I got in here, I started shaking all over. And I guess that's when I blacked out."

Naruto shivered visibly. Sasuke was the first one to get back on his feet, pulling Naruto with him.

"Come on, you should lie down for now. I'll call a doctor, yeah? Where's your phone?"

The blonde man laid down on his bed and pointed at the nightstand on the other side of the bed. Sasuke walked to the nightstand and opened the drawer, pulling out a small, orange cell phone. He dialled the number of the doctor's office and after a few moments of speaking back and forth, Sasuke managed to get the doctor to come over.

Sasuke put the phone back where it belonged and looked over at his partner. His eyes were closed again, and again, Sasuke froze. But he immediately relaxed when he saw the steady rise and fall of the man's chest. He chuckled nervously at his own panicked state and sat down at the blonde's feet.  
He thought of what he would've done if he hadn't succeeded in bringing the blonde back to life.

The raven sighed and sat there for a while before the bell rung. He stood up, glancing at the blonde as if he would disappear the moment he took his eyes off of him, and then walked out of the room.  
Sasuke opened the door and knew immediately that it was the doctor.

It was a woman with blonde hair, tied in two low- hanging ponytails, big chest covered by a green coat. Sasuke would've thought it could've been anyone, but the stethoscope around the woman's chest made it clear it was the doctor he had almost begged to come over.

"I'm guessing you are the one who called for me?" The woman raised an eyebrow, eyeing the raven suspiciously.

"Ah, yeah that was me. Please come in and check on him as fast as you can."

"Sure thing." The woman entered the apartment and headed towards Naruto's room. "I'm Tsunade, by the way."

Sasuke followed here, a bit confused that she already knew where to go, but he let it slip for now. He needed to know if his partner was going to be okay.

As they entered the room, they both knew the blonde man would be okay. Naruto was sitting up again with his brightest smile, rubbing the back of his head as though he was feeling awkward.

"Sorry that you had to come, old lady, but the bastard here wouldn't let this one slip."

Tsunade frowned a bit at the name calling but was visibly relieved to see that the blonde man was doing well.

The doctor did a few check- ups and Sasuke finally allowed himself to relax. He sat back into a wooden chair placed in a corner of the room, watching as the two exchanged words back and forth. They seemed to know each other well, and it made Sasuke wonder how. He had never seen the woman before so how was it that his partner talked to this woman as if he'd known her for ages. He was just about to ask them, when they both looked up.  
Tsunade stood up and walked over to Sasuke, her expression unreadable.

"Thank you, for saving this little brat." They both ignored the annoyed "hey!" coming from the bed and looked at each other more intensely.

"A few weeks back, he had the same thing that had happened today to him as well. I can't find anything on him that might have caused it, but he has my number. So, if anything were to appear abnormally, please don't hesitate to call me. I'm available twenty-four-seven."

She gave Sasuke a slight smile before she turned and walked off.

"I'll show myself out" was the last thing they heard her say before she left the room.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, clearly relieved but also slightly confused. He walked over to the blonde and sat down on the bed again, next to the blonde. They looked at each other for several minutes in silence. The blonde was the first to break it.

"Sorry you had to see that but.. Thanks!" He smiled.

"Don't you dare do that to me again, idiot."

"Bastard."

Sasuke chuckled softly and he pushed Naruto back into the pillows.

"Rest for now, okay? You seem really tired."

"Yeah, I will."

Naruto closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep not too long after. The raven smiled as he watched the blonde sleep, listening blissfully to the blonde's breathing. It seemed to calm him down at least a bit, so he just sat there and stared.  
That was when he noticed something that made him shiver, anxious, unsettled. The beeping had begun to rang in his head again… Right after Naruto had sputtered back to life.

**Chapter three everyone! Please let me know what you think of it so far, motivate me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: The raven haired man lifted his arm, reaching out for his partner with a low, painful moan. He touched the cheek and noticed the blood leaking out of the three already existing scars.  
His movements froze as he saw no respond.  
His eyes began to overflow with liquid as he felt no heat coming off the still body of his partner.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…..**

**Warnings: Major character death, violence, insanity, a little bit of gore and yaoi (BoyxBoy)**

**Authors note: I had kind of a writer's block on this chapter.. So I hope y'all still like it at least a bit.  
**_  
The raven smiled as he watched the blonde sleep, listening blissfully to the blonde's breathing. It seemed to calm him down at least a bit, so he just sat there and stared.  
That was when he noticed something that made him shiver, anxious, unsettled. The beeping had begun to rang in his head again… Right after Naruto had sputtered back to life.  
___

He stared into ocean blue eyes. It was so easy to get lost in them and it took all of his efford and energy to break the gaze.  
Sasuke was currently sitting on the brown couch in Naruto's apartment's living room. They hadn't spoken a word after they had diner, they just stared at each other.

After what seemed like ages, Naruto finally made a move. He leaned forward, ever so slowly, until his lips brushed against the raven's own. Sasuke felt himself snap. He just couldn't hold back anymore. It had been weeks, no, months since he had last touched his partner in a way that no one else was allowed to. His hands moved into the blonde's hair slowly but pulled on it roughly, crashing their lips together to get lost in the heated kiss.

Sasuke felt as if he was in heaven. He recognized the touch and the feel of his partner which he had longed for. He slid his hands under Naruto's shirt, letting his hands roam the muscular torso, while still claiming his partner's lips. The blonde moaned at the touch, his own hand tugging at Sasuke's shirt.

Sasuke smirked inwardly. His partner was never the patient one and Sasuke was glad so. He wouldn't be able to hold back as well tonight.

-

_Beep_

Again that sound..

_Beep_

It's annoying. Why do I keep having this same dream?

_Beep_

"Sasuke.."

That voice again, calling out to me.. Who is it? Why can't I place the voice I seem to recognize?

_Beep_

"Please wake up, Sasuke, I miss you."

_Beep_

Then wake me up, idiot. This is just a dream.

_Beep_

Ah, I hear someone move. This is different.. Someone is poking me with- ack! Hey, that hurts you dumbfuck. Shit, what was that. Felt like.. a needle?

_Beep_

They're touching my face now. Pulling open an eye, finally I can see something. It's all blurry but I manage to make out that I'm currently in an all-white room. A light shining in my eyes.

_Beep_

"Still no signs of awakening yet, sir. I'm sorry"

Hm, don't recognize that voice..

"I see.."

Sobbing? Someone is crying for me?

_Beep_

"Sasuke.. Sasuke wake up!"

A stinging pain on my cheek. Did that fucker just slap me? Who does he think he is?! At least, it's just a dream.

"Sir, calm d-"

"No! I can't! I know he's in there! You can't take him away from me! Please just let me wake him up, I know I can do it if you'd let me!"

"I'm sorry sir, we did all we could. Now, if you'd just sign these papers-"

"I'm not signing shit until he wakes up or dies!"

I hear a lot of noise. Geez, that idiot is making a fool out of himself.. If only I could see his face, then I could place this uneasiness I have.

_Beep_

-

Sasuke awoke with a start, drenched in sweat. Panting, he looked around frantically. He could've sworn that it was all just a dream, though it had seemed so real. It was so frightening to not be able to see or move. And that voice. He could've sworn that he knew that voice from somewhere, but in his tired, after-dream state, he just didn't remember. He wanted to find out so badly that he couldn't lie down and sleep again.

The raven haired man shifted under the covers and carefully, as silent as possible, he pulled away from his partner, pushing the covers off of himself. He glanced at the naked man lying beside him and he couldn't help but to smile a little at the breath taking sight. Naruto was lying oh- so gracefully on his back, one arm under the back of his head, his lips parted slightly and a bit of saliva dribbling down his cheek.

With a soft chuckle Sasuke sat up and grabbed his boxers. He rubbed his head and made his way out of the bedroom, almost tripping over his own pants that were long since discharged. The raven then walked through the small hallway to the bathroom, which he entered.  
Sasuke did his business on the toilet before flushing it and walked over to the sink. He turned on the tap and washed his hands. Still in the aftermath of his weird dream, he also splashed some water in his face, trying to drown his slight worrying. He had a bad feeling about all of this he couldn't explain. First of all, the dream was coming back to him each night. It was like a weird routine. Second, it was frightening not to be able to move or see in a dream. Sasuke had never had such a problem before. Third, the dream was so real. It was like it was the actual reality and the life he was living right now was all just … a dream. But that's nonsense. Such a thing only occurs in bad movies. And then there was the voice. Sasuke knew it was a guy speaking and hearing it made him think the guy was around his own age. He sighed as he failed to put the voice in place again and he turned off the tap. He grabbed a towel and dried his face with it.  
Sasuke threw the towel in a corner, not really caring that he wouldn't be able to use it in the morning, and looked at himself in the mirror.

With a loud but short scream he jumped away from the mirror, crashing into the wall behind him, his eyes wide as he seemed to stare into not his own eyes but.. Naruto's.  
Sasuke closed his eyes firmly and shook his head. When he dared to look up again, he was greeted by his own eyes, his own reflection.  
With his heart still thumping wildly in his chest, Sasuke walked up to the mirror and touched it as if expecting his fingers to go right through it. When that didn't happen, he breathed out heavily and moved away from it again. He figured it was an effect the dream had on him.

Sasuke shook his head once again, trying to see the humour in it, and walked out of the bathroom back to the bedroom. He opened the door and let himself in, glancing at his still sleeping partner. Sasuke sighed, glad he had not awoken him, and he walked to the bed.

As he slid back under the covers, Sasuke tried not to think about the dream that would most surely come back to him once he would drift back into sleep.  
And sure enough, as he had suspected, he had that same dream again.

_Beep_

Again. Why can't I just have a normal dream for once?

_Beep_

I hear sobbing again. It's softer than it was before. I wonder why that person is so sad. A weird sense of quilt is pouring through me like liquid. As if I was at fault. As if I made that person cry.

_Beep_

"Why won't you just listen and wake the fuck up.."

That's what I'd like to know too, idiot.

"God damnit… Wake up, _Teme_"

_Beep  
Beep  
Beeeeeeeeep_

Sasuke shot awake again, the light of the morning sun already making its way through the curtains.  
_I should have known, _he thought as he looked over at the sleeping form of his partner. _The voice calling out to me in my dream is… Naruto.  
_He carefully touched his partner. And his movements stilled at that very moment. Naruto's body was as cold as stone.

**Yay, another chapter! Sorry for the delay, I had an anime convention to attend to. Please tell me what you think of the story so far, what you think will happen and what you think I could do better next time/chapter! Reviews are highly appreciated..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: The raven haired man lifted his arm, reaching out for his partner with a low, painful moan. He touched the cheek and noticed the blood leaking out of the three already existing scars.  
His movements froze as he saw no respond.  
His eyes began to overflow with liquid as he felt no heat coming off the still body of his partner.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…..**

**Warnings: Major character death, violence, insanity, a little bit of gore and yaoi (BoyxBoy)**

**Author's note: This is it. The conclusion to this story and I must say.. I'm quite proud of it! Please let me know what you think!  
**  
The voice calling out to me in my dream is… Naruto.  
_He carefully touched his partner. And his movements stilled at that very moment. Naruto's body was as cold as stone._

Sasuke jerked away and yelled in horror. He was having flashbacks of that terrible, fateful day. Flashbacks of his partners limbs all cracked in the wrong way, flashbacks of blood trickling down whiskered cheeks, flashbacks of the coldness of his body.  
The raven trashed around, stuck in the sheets, and fell out of bed with a loud thump.

Backing away slowly from the bed, the raven kept his eyes on the unmoving form of his partner. He shook his head, tears starting to form in his eyes. _This can't be happening._ In the midst of his panic, he noticed again that the beeping sound he had been hearing for a long time, was gone again. Somehow, this knowledge made Sasuke move. He jumped to his feet and hurried over to the other side of the bed where his partner lay quietly. The raven pulled the covers off and threw them on the ground before turning the blonde on his back, looking at his face.  
The whiskered face was pale and his eyes were closed. Again, Sasuke started to panic. He slapped the face hard on one cheek, he grabbed the shoulders and shook him wildly, yelling at him to wake up.  
At one point, he got the idea to perform some kind of CPR and he pushed onto the blonde's chest like a maniac for what seemed like hours.

Just as the raven was about to give up, though, he heard the beeping again, slow beeps, but it was there. Sasuke knew what it meant and he eyed his partner with a hint of fear in his eyes.

"Naruto?" His voice was shaky, unsure.

His partner gasped, took in raspy breaths and slowly, so very slowly, opened his eyes. Oh, how Sasuke could get lost in those blue depths.  
Suddenly, the blue eyes were plastered on his own. Sasuke's eyes widened at what he saw in those eyes. It was fear, sadness, exhaustion but also desperate love.

"Don't do that to me again, Sasuke. Don't leave me again. Please.. Please.." Tears started to form in those ocean blue eyes.

Sasuke was confused. Wasn't Naruto the one who almost left him? It didn't make sense, why would he be the one saying that?

"Please, Sasuke, if you can hear me, promise me you won't leave me!"

Suddenly, the blonde sat up straight and slapped him right in the face, hard. Sasuke's head jerked to the left and his hand reached up to cover his cheek. He didn't understand a word his partner was saying.

"Just… Just wake up.. I miss you, we all miss you."

The tears were falling now, from both their faces. Tears of sadness on Naruto's part, tears of realisation on Sasuke's part. He finally understood. He finally knew what the blonde was saying, why he had been hearing the beeping sounds, why he had been having those weird dreams and most important of all, why they kept telling him to wake up.

"Sasuke" Blue eyes stared at him in despair, sorrow, grief. And Sasuke knew what was coming, what he was going to say next.

"Sasuke, I can't save you anymore. I'm so sorry Sasuke, Sasuke… I have to.."

_No._

"Sasuke, I love you. For always and ever."

_No, please.._

"I'm going to do it now, Sasuke. But wait for me on the other side okay?"

_No! I'm awake! Please, don't do it! I'm awake, damn it!_

A strange sensation went through Sasuke's whole body and suddenly his surroundings blurred, tolled around him and then started to fade. The only thing still clearly visible was Naruto, his partner whom he loved so deeply.  
The beeping was beginning to fade, his chest started hurting and his whole body went numb.

_I'm awake.._

His eyes closed, the slowing beeping ringing in his ears. He couldn't. Not now! He had his partner back! He was in love and he got another chance of living with the love of his life! No, he refused.

Black eyes snapped open and the raven realised he was in a white room, surrounded by three white people and one orange one, the latter was the closest and he could barely make out the whiskered cheeks, the tears rolling on them.

The beeping sound was almost completely gone, and Sasuke knew what would happen if it were to stop. But he would tell him, he would tell him before he had to go again.  
He opened his already slightly parted lips further and tried to focus his gaze on the orange person. Sasuke took in a small, raspy breath and spoke:

"I love you, Naruto"

A hitched breath.

A scream.

A cry.

"Sasuke!"

The beeping had stopped. But Sasuke wasn't scared anymore, for he knew that he would see him again someday. He knew, that he would see that bright smile again that would always light up his day. He knew that he would see the ocean blue eyes again where he would be lost in for days. And he knew, he just knew that he would feel him again, feel him against him, in his arms.

_"Naruto"_

**The end**

**So.. That was some plot twist huh? I almost cried at the end, I never have that with my own stories! But I guess listening to Creepypasta music (you know, from that guy Myuuji, just look his work up on Youtube if you're interested, he makes awesome music! And listening helped me writing this) I'm so very curious what you all think of this story so please let me know and review!  
Thank you all for reading this, it makes me happy!**


End file.
